


Fraud

by Zenphia



Series: Viktuuri Drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenphia/pseuds/Zenphia
Summary: Viktor slowly starts to pull away from Yuuri.Yuuri suffers.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov/Original Character(s)
Series: Viktuuri Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850986
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Fraud

Yuuri wanted to puke, to scream, to do anything, anything but stare at the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

Was he not good enough? Did Viktor just want a plaything? He should've stayed inside, like Viktor asked. Then the male wouldn't have to know the truth. And they could've played the perfect couple.

It's too late for that now.

Tears ran down Yuuri's face as he watched Viktor kiss the blond woman.   
She moaned into the kiss and ran her fingers in Viktor's sliver hair. The woman opened her eyes and smirked when their eyes met.

The dark haired male wiped the tears on his sleeve and walked the other way. Every step felt like the male's heart was slowly breaking into pieces. Then voices in his head wouldn't stop.

Yuuri didn't stop walking until he reached a nearby park. The male sat down on one of the benches and sobbed in his hands.  
Everything that Viktor has ever told him was a lie. All of the smiles, laughter, all of the 'I Love You's'.

His body shook as tears flooded his eyes once more. It was cold outside and Russia suddenly didn't seem so beautiful anymore.

This was just a game to Viktor wasn't it? He was just a game. In reality he was probably easy to manipulate. Viktor doesn't love him, has he ever loved anyone? When did he start lying about everything?

Yuuri then started to laughed, what's wrong with me? He thought before letting out a strangled cry as he laughed and sobbed in his hands. He was such an idiot! After all, who would love someone like him?

He was a fool. Yuuri let out a shaky breath as he removed the engagement ring from his finger. He then placed the ring on the bench, with his hands shaking. Yuuri closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down, he then left the ring on the bench without looking back.

Yuuri closed the apartment door and Viktor greeted him with a kiss. Bitterness filled the shorter male as they moved to the bedroom. He shouldn't be doing this. Stop touching me. He want to leave. However the words didn't come out.

Days past and Viktor didn't say anything about the ring. Viktor would go out at night and come back late. Yuuri slowly stopped asking where he was, stopped sleeping in the same bed as him, stopped wanting Viktor's attention.

Yuuri would hear noises coming from Viktor's bedroom. He didn't even try to hide it anymore. Yuuri paused when he saw Viktor's ring on the counter. The male smiled bitterly, and picked up the ring and threw it out the window. Such a waste of money.

He locked himself bedroom door and cried himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/Zenphia


End file.
